Charlie Bartholomew Snow
by FlashFrost645237
Summary: What if Killer Frost and Caitlin kept her son a secret from all of Team Flash for two years? Then, at her breaking point, she told the person who should never know. Now they have to figure out how to work together with this new dynamic caused by a secret. FlashFrost and Savifrost and Snowbarry.
1. Revealing An Old Secret

**After episode 6X03...Barry shares he is going to die in Crisis…**

Frost POV

As I walked down the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs in the deep hours of the night, I pondered the news I heard before the crowd I invited left. What a great present: the Flash is going to die! Of course, I'm sad about the situation, but I don't have much of a relationship with him. However, how is this going to impact the rest of the Team who has a deep connection with Barry Allen? What about Caity? She doesn't know yet, about either thing. Caitlin has a special connection, chemistry, with the speedster, even if both are blind to it. I smirked whilst I thought about their hidden feelings no one else seemed to notice.

"Frosty!" I turned alarmingly at the nickname only ever used by one person. That one person had that same voice, but he shouldn't be at S.T.A.R. Labs. Fortunately, though, it was just Barry Allen jogging to catch up with me. I relaxed a bit when I fully registered his identity. "You okay?" He asked after a couple of moments of silence and walking.

"Fine," I said stiffly, still thinking about what he called me. "You're the one who has death looming over his head," I said inconsiderably.

I almost smiled noticing him jerk at my cold tone; I wished he would bite back like him, though. "I know," he said shyly. "It's just, Savitar-"

"What about Savitar?" I said rather snappy with my eyes wide in panic and surprise.

"Nothing," he, sightly, put his hands up in innocence. I like it when I'm reminded I'm the scariest member of Team Flash. However, I have to keep from smiling at my 'victims' ' squirming. "Just that I don't know what kind of...relationship you had with him before he...vanished." I didn't even need to intimidate Flashy at this moment for him to squirm. "And now I am going to vanish, so it would be like the second time for you."

Yes, I tried to keep a poker face, but as his words were registered, I couldn't help but slightly curve the corners of my lips down and look in the same direction. 'Relationship' kept repeating in my mind. He didn't even know the half of it! Smiling, I thought of the moments with Savitar fondly. Our bickering was only to heat us for the most tender moments I've ever had.

However, that smile was bitten back into an angry line. I hated that he left me. Of course, I know that I aided his defeat, but that was because of Caity. She didn't want to hurt her friends. On the other hand, or persona, I would've done anything to help the only source of love I had. He promised he wouldn't abandon me, that he had a plan B. That had failed and he left me anyways. For the second time, the face of Barry Allen deserted me, and now it is going to happen a third time! Who knows? Maybe third time's the charm?

"Hello? Frost? You okay?" Barry's persistent voice snapped me out of my reverie. Only then did I realize I stopped walking.

A little hazy after the wave of emotions I had, I replied, "what? Yeah...yeah, I'm all good." I took a second to compose myself, then continued to walk.

"You seem angry about something," Barry inquired.

"Yeah," I reacted bluntly. "What's it to you?" The Flash just shrugged. "Shouldn't you be spending the time you can with your wife?"

"Iris isn't the only important woman in my life."

"Cecile?" I asked, unsure if they were that close; though, I did know who he meant.

"No. You." He said like I should've known - which I did. I just wanted to hear it from him.

"You mean Caitlin," I also knew that he would much rather spend time with my counterpart than me.

"I guess? Aren't you the same person?"

"No. You should know this by now. Do I seem like your Cait?" I asked him rhetorically. However, I still said, "no," quickly after the question. Then I looked down at my watch. "Ouch! Its past midnight! You best get home to your wife."

He nodded, sensing that I didn't want his company anymore. I needed to punch some things and the Flash wouldn't be happy with venting through violence - especially after today! Although, it did hurt to see him disappear in a gust of wind and lightning, his destination being Iris. But why be jealous and hold it in? Another dummy I could slaughter was in the room next to me!

Walking in, I dragged the expressionless mannequin into the center of the room. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing, focusing on all of my buried frustrations. After a moment or two of meditation, I opened my eyes to reveal white irises and used the ice dagger I generated to slice the object in front of me. I screamed, spat, and grunted as if I would get some sort of apology from the thing I was imagining as somebody. Nothing was heard.

Now breathing heavily, I stopped and looked at the cut-up dummy. The silence was interrupted by a scream and the mannequin was ice blasted into the wall. The result was broken ice scattered on the floor.

A slow clap reacted to the performance. "Wow! Terrific job! You really showed that villain," I saw Barry push himself off the wall and walk towards me.

Putting on my usual straight face, I informed, "we need more training dummies."

The speedster looked confused. "You're not going to ask me how long I've been standing there or why I'm here?"

"How long have you been standing there and why are you here?" I mimicked.

"Okay then," he rolled his eyes, but not in an annoyed way. "I saw you're whole fight and I'm back here because I wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"I am home, honey," I calmly stated like it was global news. I patted his cheek and walked over to the water fountain on the wall. Fighting out your frustrations makes you thirsty!

Again, Barry was confused. After a moment of frozen shock, he turned in my direction and asked, "what?"

"I live at S.T.A.R. Labs," I shrugged. It didn't seem like a big deal. "You can go now," I permitted him to leave in a snarky tone. "I need to find something else to punch."

Even with the 'ok', Barry didn't leave; in fact, it seemed like he wasn't anytime soon. Instead, he stood there with a playful smirk plastered on his face. "Why don't you try hitting a real target?" He suggested, hinting to an event that transpired earlier today. I arched my eyebrow disbelieving he would repeat the sentence. "What?" He stretched in a high-pitched voice. "You can't deny that it was fun," he stated with his head high, chest puffed, and arms crossed. Implied by his stance, he wouldn't go anywhere until he got what he wanted.

I didn't answer for a few minutes; we stared at each other having one of those many conversations he'd have with Caity. However, I relented in agreement. "Fine. This time I won't go easy," I warned the speedster, pointing at him as I walked past.

We faced each other in the middle of the room ready for the first attack. Although, the first slash of a sword was with a word. "Get your anger out," Barry breathed, coaxing me to dig into the depths of my feelings, which I most often did when I fought.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of my inner heartbeat as well as the sounds outside; one of those was a step forward. I opened my eyes and ducked as lightning swept above me. I punched the figure in front of me in the abdomen while I bent into a crouch. He fell backward and was slow to recover; this gave me a chance to ice-blast him into the wall. The speedster groaned in pain, but that fueled my strength. The more I accessed my powers the more I would greet the anger towards my beloved; that beloved looked exactly like my opponent. Before I could walk over to my opposer, he had regained himself and ran towards me. However, I was ready to create ice under his feet. He slipped and rolled into my ankles. I would've said some smart remark noting to their first confrontation, but she didn't have time for a Memoriam. Instead, she picked the Flash up by his shirt and swung him into the wall. It knocked his head causing him to be dazed for split second; in that split second, I created an ice-dagger in my right hand and put the attached arm against his throat.

"Frost," Barry whispered eyeing the ice dangerously close to his neck worriedly.

"Shut up," I told him. He isn't Barry; he isn't the Flash; he is Savitar. He is the love that left me alone, and he needed to hear it. "You need to hear what I gotta say, Savi. You left me. You abandoned me. You did the one thing you promised never to do. You said you had another plan and that we could be together, but you still vanished. You vanished and left me alone in the woods carrying your child - our child - in my stomach. I have been raising him and now he is two years old - two years that we could've been happy together; but no. You left-"

"Killer Frost!" A yell pierced through my red-angered mind.

That is when I noticed the pointed ice was barely touching his skin. My irises turned from a scary white to a panicked brown as I backed away. I dropped my weapon, shattering on the floor while I stared at my opposer with a gaped mouth and wide eyes. I spilled my heart out to a man that I swore never to tell.

I watched as he thought over the confession while he rubbed his neck fo assurance of health. Then he stood up and stared at me intensely with betrayal. "Did you just say our child?" No answer. "Did you just say I have a son?" No answer. "Do I have a child?" He raised his calm voice to a shout. No answer. "ANSWER ME!"

I nearly cowered at his forceful voice and flailing arms. "I-I...uh," I couldn't make out any words.

His demeanor relaxed when anger fleeted and disbelieving betrayal rested on his face again. I shook then hung my head. Sick of the tension, I ran out of the room. I ran until I reached the room I resided inside my workplace. A small laugh pulled me out of my despair and brought a smile to my wet face. I walked toward the sound and crouched near the object. There was a tiny human surrounded by taller walls. The fenced-in area also consisted of toys.

"Hey little guy," I said in a baby voice. "You're up late, aren't you?"

I picked the 2-year-old up and rested him on my bent hip. I paced around the room while cooing and trying to lull him to sleep. Surprisingly, the child nearly never cried when most toddlers or infants would. For example, when the little guy was tired he would still smile. I sat down on my make-shift bed and started to sing. It would make sense that 'Barry's' child would respond to a song.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star…" I started to sing. It was the only lullaby I knew. "...How I wonder what you are! Up above the world most high like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are!" I smiled when I saw the small being close his eyes in my arms.

"Is that him?" A calm question made me flinch while in my fantasy.

I looked at him with a newly sad face. I simply nodded, afraid I wouldn't be able to make out any words. Barry's expression instantly changed when he was informed that he did have a secret son. The speedster slowly approached me, the mother, and his child- kind of. When he looked at me, I could tell he wanted to hold him. So, I held the little boy out towards his kind-of-father. He looked at me for reassurance of permission before putting his hands around the tiny human. Barry took the boy to his bed and tucked him in. He stood bent over the bed admiring the facial features of the toddler. I slowly approached and stood beside him.

"What's his name?" Barry quietly asked after a few peaceful moments of me staring at him staring at my little boy.

I answered simply and quietly. "Charlie Bartholomew Snow." I could see the speedster's smile stretch even wider despite his turned head.

Another few moments passed before piano music sounded interrupting the comfortable silence. I retracted my hand I didn't even know crept on the speedster's shoulder as he straightened when he pulled out his phone.

"It's Iris. She wants me home," he said while reading. I read slight bitterness in his words. I could relate since I silently cursed for the disturbance.

He walked past me slowly. I didn't turn to see him approach the door, but I did when he was just past the frame.

"Barry," I started solemnly and spun towards him. He stopped in his tracks and put his undivided attention on me; more than I would like. "You can't tell anybody about Charlie," I basically pleaded. "Not even Cisco knows. I swore Caity to secrecy."

The CSI nodded with an understanding expression. "Don't worry," he assured, "no harm will come to him."

Before flashing out, the Flash walked up to and wrapped his arms around me. I returned his hug imagining it was the same person she wished to be sleeping next to right now. We stood there for a while, neither wanting to let the other go. At that moment, they wanted each other. When they both noticed this, they wore identical blushes and tore apart. However, Barry didn't leave yet, still. He stood there sheepishly and lifted his arm to scratch the back of his neck whilst letting a breathless chuckle escape.

The suspended tension was thick, so I let it loose. "Bye," I plainly said.

Barry nodded and flashed out.

**A/N**

**Okay...1.)What is it with me and Killer Frost having Savitar's baby? I have so many different stories about it! I had to delete it from some of my stories I'm working on because I do it too much! ;P 2.) Hope you like it! Don't worry, this will have more chapters! 'Till next time shippers!**


	2. Revealing Death

**Barry's POV**

I blinked when a blaring beside me started. I shook my mind of its clutter, but it just organized it into a different pattern. I reached over to the nightstand beside me and pressed my finger against the digital clock that spoke with sirens. I slipped out under the covers and walked to the kitchen. I started the process of making every adult's favorite drink: coffee. I am going to need it. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I came home late and tired to meet an angry Iris. She just wants to spend the time she has left with her husband. I can't blame her. However, there are other people in my life who deserve to cherish that same time before I...go.

Plus, if I only stay with her, then how would I have found out about Charlie? Another thing that deprived me of sleep was the fact that I have a son. Well, kind of. It is Savitar who made Caitlin pregnant; but then again, Savitar is a future version of me, so Charlie is genetically my child. Why did Caitlin never tell me? Not that I would deserve to know, but so she wouldn't be alone in this. Today is definitely going to be a weird day at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Babe? Are you okay?" A feminine voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I shook my head for the millionth time to realize I was standing over the sink with a coffee pot but doing nothing.

I put on a soft smile. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired because of last night, you know?"

She grabbed the pot from my hands and continued my task. "The party?" She asked as she filled the pot with water.

"Yeah," I nodded as I backed away from her workspace.

I promised Frost that I wouldn't tell anybody about her secret; that includes my wife. Luckily my fake smile was convincing when I told her I was going to head out to Team Flash's base of operations. I didn't wait for the coffee to be done; I mean, I'm pretty sure Caitlin's would be better. No offense to Iris, but she isn't the best cook. My personal physician always made me a special speedster drink, but I just wanted an extra caffeine boost.

I raced to the cortex not surprised to see a brunette sitting at the big, curved desk looking at something on one of the monitors. She wasn't surprised, either, when the gust of wind from my entrance made her hair fly in her face. For a second she was annoyed, but it faded with a concentrating face. She was clearly delved into whatever she was doing; she was biting her lip, which always set something in me a flutter.

I leisurely walked around the cortex since there was nothing else to do; but of course, I was looking to see if someone else was here. By the looks of it, no. I was glad because I could talk to Caitlin about the baby. I leaned on the desk she was working at. I peered down at her admiring how fast her eyes read whatever it was they were registering.

"Hey," I drew out the word longer than it should have. I cursed myself for not playing it cool.

"Hey?" The doctor replied questioningly without her focus wavering from her task.

I had no idea how to get on the subject, so instead, I stupidly filled the silence with "uhs" and "umms."

Then her attention was caught. She looked up with a concerned expression. "You okay?"

Again, I shook my head to organize my thoughts. I decided to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush. "How's Charlie?"

"Who?" She asked.

I remembered it was Frost who showed me the child, so Caitlin must be oblivious to my knowledge. "Don't worry, I know."

"Know what?" She looked genuinely confused. How is she so composed?

"I know about the kid. Frost told me," I further explained.

Her expression deepened. "Frost told you about what kid? Honestly, Barry, I have no idea what you're talking about."

I was confused for a moment while I pondered the information. _She actually doesn't know?_ I smirked when I came to a conclusion: Frost never told Caitlin about Charlie! Now, that takes skill to hide something from somebody who shares the same body. However, I wanted to further test my theory.

"Where do you live?" I quizzed.

She shrugged. "I don't actually know. Frost is the one who actively goes to bed and wakes up. I am usually conscious when I am sitting at the desk here."

"How about when I was in the Speedforce?"

She slowly answered as she continued to grow confused at the same rate. "Same thing."

Now, there was no way Caitlin would've not known she was pregnant; so here comes the ultimate decider. "Were you pregnant while you were gone?"

Despite her perplexed state of mind, she wore a calm position, until the sentence I just spoke. Her eyes flew wide open in panic; the brunette stared me down trying to probe information about how I knew the secret. By her countenance, I could tell she was going to lie.

As she opened her mouth to speak, I reminded her of our bond. "Don't lie. I know when you are...or about to."

She began to slump in defeat before she gave it all up. "Yes," was her small confession.

I noticed her glistening eyes before I began to speak. Her manner suggested she was in a reverie; a painful reverie. I concluded not to interrupt the memory which she seemed she needed. I wandered my eyes to the wall behind her.

"How did you find out?" Her question was barely audible because of the grief weighing down the words already voiced in a whisper.

"Frost." I simply said. I didn't want to give up whatever Frost was keeping from her counterpart.

Quickly, Caitlin lifted her walls as she put her focus on cleaning up her workspace. "I don't know why she did. She shouldn't have," the doctor tried to reason for her body-share-er's actions while she organized her papers. Caitlin walked over to her usual workspace, the med bay, as she continued. "I mean, it doesn't matter. We gave it up for adoption because we knew we couldn't handle the responsibility while still trying to figure out our dynamic."

"Do you know who the family that took the baby is?"

By now, the bio-engineer was cleaning beakers to keep herself busy. By the looks of it, the action wasn't working since she was getting harsher and rougher with each wipe. "No," she snapped.

I decided to approach but walked carefully and quietly. When my personal physician was like this, she was unpredictable. For some reason, though, I felt tears were going to be shed. When I was right behind her, close enough to smell her rosy shampoo, I asked the query I already knew the answer to. "The father?"

She drew in a breath as mine hit the skin of her neck. "Savitar," she whimpered.

As the person was named, she put her beaker and rag down. I could tell she was giving in to the letting go. Her shoulders lifted and head lowered as she relaxed. After a couple of silent moments, I saw a drop plop onto the table she leaned over. I instantly spun her around and tightly wrapped my arms around her. Her sobs began to become quietly audible. I felt soft hands creep up to and around my neck while she fully surrendered her defenses.

"Hey, hey," I cooed while I rocked her on her feet. "It's okay, it's okay," I repeated the words and motion until Caitlin's crying lessened. Once it dwindled to a sniffle, I stepped back with my arms grasping her shoulders to look at her. "Are you alright?" I asked with a bowed head to look up through my eyelashes.

She weakly nodded. "You're not mad?" Was her shaky follow-up question.

"No. No, no, no, no. No," I assured her promptly. "I can never be mad at you. Well, at least for too long."

This caused a chuckle to escape and a grin to emerge. The fact that I was easing her sadness caused me to smile in response. I planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her head into my chest. I missed our hugs and unnoticed touches throughout the day; in all honesty, I missed being closer to her, emotionally and physically. I hardly talk to her anymore unless there is a group discussion in the cortex about a metahuman. How did I let us drift this far apart? We're barely friends anymore!

"What's going on?" Cisco's question caused us to step away from each other.

We both replied quickly in unison, "nothing."

Cisco looked at us peculiarly. He was curious as to why we were hugging; then again, why wouldn't he? It isn't like I'm around much anymore.

"I just came by and saw Caitlin. I decided to catch up, ya' know. It isn't like I've seen her that much lately." I further explained. It wasn't a total lie; just a half-truth.

This seemed to satisfy Cisco's curiosity. "So you told her about your death?"

"What?" The brunette snapped.

My face grew pink with guilt. I couldn't look at her, so I stole a glance at Cisco. His face was the same shade of awkwardness.

"I'll just let you catch up a little bit longer," the engineer slowly backed out of the room.

Once his form disappeared, Caitlin elaborated on her interrogation. "What does he mean your death?"

I looked at my feet in shame while I felt the doctor burn my skin with her stare. "Uh...you might want to sit down." She did as instructed. Her stern and curious gaze never wavered from my face. I took a deep breath and mustered the courage to look her in the eye. "I recently tried going into the future to see what will happen during this crisis, but there was a wall of anti-matter that prevented me from going there. It injured my leg and my speed healing wasn't...well...healing it-"

"You got hurt and didn't think to tell me? Your doctor?" Caitlin angrily lectured.

Barry justified his actions. "You didn't know anything about antimatter. Gideon told me to go to Earth 3 and see Jay Garrick." Barry paused waiting for his doctor's reaction. She nodded understandingly and he decided to resume his explanation. "Once I got to Earth 3, Jay concocted a contraption that sent my mind into the future…" his voice trailed as he remembered the experience.

"Your mind should be able to pass since there isn't anything physically going pass the barrier." Caitlin's scientific mind broke his thoughts.

"Yeah," he nodded weakly. "The thing caused me to see billions of possible futures. The only one which everyone didn't..._you_ didn't...die...was the one that I sacrificed myself." The confession was weak because the pain the idea brought was heart-wrenching.

Instead of letting even just one other tear fall, the doctor sat composed with a solemn countenance. After a time of thought, Caitlin stated, "you're gonna die." It was weak and shaky compared to her composure. So much has happened in her life; it isn't fair that most loving, compassionate, beautiful doctor has gone through so much pain. Now, her best friend is going to die. "I'm gonna go and let Frost take over."

Before Barry could stop her, brown turned to white, skin became paler, and lips turned blue. "Hey Frost," the Flash said partly deflated.

Teasingly, the biochemist's counterpart pouted. "Oh! What's wrong Flashy?"

The answer wasn't what she was expecting. "You need to tell Cait about Charlie."

"That'll rock her world," she opposed. "She already has enough going on. And now she has your death to deal with!"

"Yes, it'll rock her world, but it would give her some hope! Something to live for." Barry reasoned. "I know how she gets at the prospect of her friends dying. She'll shut out the world or hide in you. Knowing about her son would give her something to live for and make up for my absence."

"No," she stated firmly before standing up and storming out of the medbay.

After frustrated sigh, Barry stood up and went after her. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cisco's confused expression at his station in the Cortex. Exiting the base of operations, Barry grabbed Frost's arm and pinned her to the wall. He didn't realize how close his face was to hers, but he didn't care right now; he was focused on Caitlin's wellbeing. He knew that her knowing about Charlie would help her recover.

"Please," he asked, pouring all the emotion and care he could muster into the word.

A moment of thought and silence passed before Frost consented. "Okay." A smile spread across the speedster's face. "But, you have to tell her with me."

Barry let go of Frost saying, "yeah, yeah. No problem."

Amidst his happiness, he wrapped the woman in front of him in a tight hug. He felt her slowly reciprocate which made him think; he hasn't really shown much affection towards her.

"Can we do it today?" Barry asked, holding onto her a little bit longer to somewhat make up for lack of friendship.

"Sure," she replied.

**A/N Sorry for taking a long time. But if you know me, then you know it takes me a while to update stuff. I am trying though! I just have other priorities as an 8th grader! Plus I'm paying extra attention to my YouTube channel...so...anyways! Hopefully, I update this soon! Then again, I write 7-page chapters!**


	3. Revealing To Myself (Kinda')

**A/N Don't have much to say! Just that I'm writing this in SRT at school! And not letting my friend see what I am working on. ***_**fanfiction is my guilty pleasure***_

**I expected to finish this at school (in that SRT), but then I procrastinated for a...month? Ya' know when I said I was paying extra attention to my YT channel...I kinda rejected that too...even tho my time is filled with making videos, playing guitar and piano, and **_**reading**_ **fanfiction. Hehehe….here is the story! Please review! I love hearing from you!**

**Caitlin's POV**

She was pushed out of her hiding and forced to face the world. She didn't know where she was as her hair turned from white to brown. The first thing she focused on was the man in front of her. His expression was a mixture of anxiousness, concern, and...love? Friendly love, right?

"What am I doing here, Barry?" She asked in annoyance.

"Hey, Cait," he hesitantly started. Suddenly nerves were added to the emotion mixture. "Frost and I have something to tell you," he informed after a deep breath of confidence.

"You and...Frost?" She drawled with a hint of disbelief.

"_I know, right?"_ A chilling voice echoed in her head. The liquid that Frost ingested to change her voice was only in effect in her physical form.

"Well, what is it?" She probed the man and the voice in her head.

"Uh...Frost, you explain. I'll get...you know," Barry stammered and walked away.

Before Caitlin could follow, the voice stopped her. "_Coward,_" it said in teased irritation. "_You remember when we were pregnant_," she stated, not waiting for a response. "I _never gave it up for adoption. I kept Charlie,_" she blurted. There was no reaction. "_Caity?"_

"That explains a lot," Caitlin responded in a neutral tone. She put up a mental block so Frost couldn't read the doctor's mind.

"That's a good boy!" Barry's voice was faintly heard, but a little boy's laughter got louder as they approached. Soon they emerged and the little boy ran towards his mother.

"Mommy!" He said excitedly while he wrapped his arms around her legs. When he pulled away to allow her to bend down, he observed, "you look different."

Laughing breathily, Caitlin let her tears spill. "Charlie," she whispered happily and stroked his cheek. She was overcome with maternal feelings as she repeated his name again.

Charlie was confused at his mother's composure. "Why are you crying? Are you sad? Don't be sad!" The two-year-old tried to understand.

"Oh, Charlie, I'm the opposite of sad. I'm super happy!" She assured her little boy.

He smiled knowing his mom was okay. "Can I go see Uncle Norvak now? You promised I'd see him soon!"

The name of Amunet Black's former henchman alarmed the doctor. "Wait! What? Frost!"

"_I let Norvak look after Charlie while I was...gone. Don't worry! He's fine. The two of them clicked pretty fast." _The voice defended.

This didn't comfort the doctor, though. "I don't want my son to be around that creepy henchman!"

A question, "who is she talking to?" interrupted her conversation. Charlie was now at Barry's legs looking weirded out by the strange behavior from his mother.

"Your mother has two...people...in her head. That's why she looks different right now. This is the other person. Her name is Caitlin," Barry tried his best to explain the complex predicament that is Caitlin and Frost. The person of the predicament did her best not to chuckle as she observed. "Your mom and Caitlin can talk to each other, but your mom is talking to Caitlin in her head." The two-year-old still looked very confused but accepted the answer despite his curiosity.

"So...I have two mommys in one?" Charlie wanted to have some sense of understanding.

Barry chuckled sympathetically, "yeah." The speedster patted his son's back then looked at Caitlin. "I can run him to Norvak if you want."

"I don't want my...son...around that man!" Caitlin rejected the idea.

Charlie pouted, "but you promised! Or...I mean...mom did…" He was smart for a two-year-old.

Barry looked conflicted. "I don't trust the guy either, but I trust Frost; she seems to trust him. And if Norvak took care of this little guy, he can't be all that bad."

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Fine," she relented.

Charlie ran up and wrapped his arms around his mother saying, "thank you!" Caitlin and Barry chuckled at his cuteness.

"I'll run him," Barry smiled as he picked up the tiny human.

Caitlin nodded and smiled when she saw the lightning trail out of the room. "Now for you, Frost." The woman in question groaned at her counterpart's creepily cheerful mood. "Why didn't you tell me about our son? I understand when we were still fighting each other, but why not when I got you back? When we were finally on good terms?"

"_I was afraid you'd want to give him away again. I want to keep him,"_ Frost explained.

"Well, I'm not going to give him away now. I mean, Barry wouldn't want me to do that. Why did you want to keep Charlie so bad? I didn't take you as the mother type back then." Caitlin wasn't mad at this point, just curious. However, she was met with silence. "Frost? Anyone home?"

"_Because…" _she started. "_I needed something from Savitar. I missed him. I...I…"_

"Loved him?" Caitlin finished with solace.

"Loved who?" A masculine voice said behind her.

The unexpected person caused Caitlin to scream in surprise and partly fear. She turned and drew in a sigh of relief. "Barry," she said scolding, "you scared me!" Her glowing white eyes turned back to brown as the speedster comfortingly rubbed her arms at her sides.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"I was just talking to Frost about...things," Caitlin informed as she instinctively leaned into Barry's touch.

"Savitar?" Barry guessed.

A surprised doctor gawked at the correct answer. "Psychic?" She accused.

"No, just your average, city-saving, superhero speedster!" Barry confirmed.

Caitlin giggled at her speedster's cockiness. _Hers? Why'd she think that? _"But seriously," she managed through her dying giggles, "how'd you know?"

"I put two and two together since you said 'loved him'," Barry explained. Caitlin still had a questioning look on her face. "I mean, they had a kid together. I don't think Frost would get in bed with just anyone unless she loved them." Barry's serious face turned into another cocky grin. "Plus, he had my face! Aren't I irresistible?"

Caitlin scrunched her nose in thought as she 'inspected' the hero's head. "Maybe…" she drawled her conclusion. Barry held his heart in offense causing Caitlin to giggle. "And he had _half_ your face."

"_I can hear you, ya' know,"_ a voice inside the doctor's head announced in annoyance.

"Well, then enlighten us!" Caitlin suggested, mouthing that she was talking to Frost to a confused Scarlet Speedster.

Suddenly, the scientist's vision was overlaid with an icy glaze and everything had a hint of sharpness to it. The words that came out of her mouth didn't belong to her and her body didn't listen to her.

"You _really_ want to know why I made love with a psychotic god-wanna-be speedster?" Frost said, however, it wasn't a chilling voice and it wasn't in the bioengineer's head.

Caitlin could see Barry nod with earnest eyes. After a few nervous moments, Caitlin could feel her mouth about to open, but the intercom stopped her.

As a woman's voice crackled, "_Barry? I'm in the cortex! I've been looking for you! I need to talk to you!"_ Caitlin was pushed to control again. Barry, who looked in the direction of the speaker, turned his head back to his physician. He looked partly guilty and sad.

"I guess I have to go, then," he said sheepishly with hesitance. Even though there was another who needed him, the hero stayed looking at the woman he was currently with.

A few minutes passed before Caitlin broke the thick tension, "I'll meet you up there, then."

Barry nodded, turned, then sped out of the room. The doctor soon followed and pondered the feelings that fluttered in that room.

**A/N Alrighty! The next chapters (have no idea when will be done) will go along with the episodes! I would love some ideas, by the way! I start something and by the middle of it, I get writer's block. *So annoying* I would love some ideas of how to incorporate the episodes with this story and add some OG Team Flash and snowbarrisco action!**


	4. Revealing Thoughts

**6X04 Part 1**

"You like that? You like that, huh. That's right, eat up!" Frost watched her son, Charlie, eat his breakfast.

"I never thought I'd see the day Killer Frost speak in a baby voice," an onlooker said, finally making his presence known.

The mother stood up with the empty bowl of cereal and smiled. "And no one else should see it either," she warned. She walked over to the sink and put the dirty dish into the tub. Then she went over and took Charlie out of his high chair and placed him on her hip. "You wanna see daddy? Yeah?" She asked while playing with his tiny hands.

Charlie giggled and said, "Daddy!" He reached toward him, wanting to be held.

"Hey, slugger," he huffed as he took the little guy. "How're you?"

Frost went on to finish getting dressed while the two conversed. She put on her socks and boots with a big smile.

"I drew you a picture!" The toddler announced proudly.

Barry's eyes widened in surprise. "You did! Can I see it?"

Charlie nodded and ran for his little desk when he was set on the floor. Barry looked to Frost, who was in the process of brushing her long, white hair, and chuckled softly. When he turned his head, the little boy had a paper in his hand, waving it around wildly.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" He called.

In response, Barry kneeled down to be eye level with the 2-year old. "What you got there?"

Charlie smiled cheekily before quickly turning the paper around. A messy drawing, done with crayons, was revealed. The speedster made out a face with brown hair and green eyes.

"It's you!" Charlie clarified excitedly.

"It looks great," the father praised.

Charlie held it out for Barry to take. "I want you to have it."

Barry took the paper, folded it, and put it in his coat pocket over his heart. Patting it, he said earnestly, "I love it. I'm honored."

Charlie smiled, then ran toward his toys. As a little kid does, his attention moved on to the next thing. Smiling, Barry stood up and turned toward the mother of his son. She was standing and had just slipped on her leather jacket.

"So, what's up?" She asked.

The hero's face turned solemn. "I'm calling a Team Flash meeting."

In turn, her smile turned upside down. "Let me guess, to talk about your-" she glanced to Charlie and rephrased her sentence. "I mean, crisis."

Hanging his head, the brunette confirmed, "yeah".

She flashed a small smile before telling the little boy she would be gone for a little while. Barry held a hand toward the exit, placing a reassuring hand on the small of her back; however, what would he be assuring? That she and her son would be okay after he dies?

The two entered the lounge with Iris waiting on the couch.

"Hey, Caitlin-"

"Frost," the meta personality interrupted sharply.

Barry let his hand fall to his side as he went to sit by his wife. The mother missed the contact, but didn't let the disappointment show. She went to sit on the couch parallel to the couple. Jealousy aside, she was not ready for the conversation to come. She knew what he was going to say and she knew that Cisco wouldn't want to accept the hero's decision; hell, she doesn't want to accept it! But it's his decision. If he wants to be a sacrifice, so be it. This indifferent persona is just going to protect herself from being hurt. Caitlin, on the other mind, was more open with her emotions since she was inside her head for this conversation.

* * *

"You're okay with this?" Cisco asked Barry incredulously. He was leaning on the back of the silver couch Frost sat on.

Of course he's not 'okay' with this! He has a son who will grow up without a father, just like he did. At least Charlie has a mother; two at that! Two kickass mothers who will love him no matter what. He'll be abandoning both of them - and the Team, too - but at least they'll be alive.

"No," Barry started, "but I have to accept that there are others who we _can_ save."

Iris wiped a tear before speaking. "Yeah, six weeks from now, _all_ of our lives are gonna be on the line, so we have to be prepared."

"Yes," the engineer agreed, "but what about him?" He gestured toward Barry as he stood up straight. "I'm not just gonna wait around for him to get vaporized by anti-matter. We should be doing something to try and save his life." He spoke with a steady voice, trying to keep calm despite the frustration they all knew was bubbling up in him.

"You can't," Barry tried to convince his best friend. "You can't, Cisco. That's why I need you to stop worrying about me." The speedster pleaded as the quipster turned his back to the group.

The fact that Barry was basically begging Cisco to let him die broke something in the emotionless cryokinetic - more like the doctor. However, she knew this was _his_ choice, and she just had to keep repeating that to herself. He had to save everyone, and he would try everything he could do to find another way, but he can't. Caitlin has to come to terms with that just as much as Cisco right now.

She took a second to gather herself before reasoning with her best friend. "If Barry had any other option, we'd be doing it. I think you gotta get behind this," Frost said, but each compliant word seemed to break Caity's heart. Luckily, she was strong enough to keep tears from falling.

Cisco waited a moment, his guard falling. "Yeah," he surrendered, "I am." He walked out of the lounge. However, it was clear he wasn't fully accepting.

Victorious, yet still somber, the hero looked to the mother of his child. "How do you convince your best friend not to save your life?"

His look was so helpless. Supportively, Frost said, "you're the teacher. You'll find a way."

He smiled at the assurance, then looked at the alert on his phone. "Well, he's gotta wait. CCPD." He stood up, touching his wife's knee then gave the other woman an appreciative glance.

* * *

Barry walked into the crime scene with a cloudy brain. He can't be saved. He has to die so his family can live; so his son can live; so Cait and Iris can live. He has to save everyone.

"What do we got?" The CSI asked.

"A creepy one," Captain Joe started, his foster son becoming confused. "Somebody broke into this facility last night, and stole 10 liters of blood."

"There's no security footage?" The crime scientist put his tool kit down.

"There's no cameras in this part of the hospital." The detective spoke with skepticism, curious if there was more to this than a regular robbery.

Mr. Allen picked up on this. "Do you think this is meta-related?"

"I'm asking you," he quickly responded.

"I mean," he looked around, assessing the scene. "Meta-thieves usually make a much bigger mess." He noticed the broken lock and picked it up. "See this lock? The way this was sheared, a power saw could've done this." He set it down and stood up. "I don't know...I mean, maybe it was just some kids pulling a Halloween prank."

When little Charlie grows up he might pull some wild tricks in his teenage years. He'll get into trouble, but won't have a dad to reprimand nor console him.

"...some kinda' meta-vampire." Joe finished.

"Just a normal criminal with a diseased mind," Barry responded with a somber, almost tired attitude. He bent down to continue with his assessment despite his distracted mind.

There's so much Charlie will do that he'd need a father for, but won't have one. Who knows, maybe Caitlin will find someone to share her life with before then? Whoever the lucky man might be, he better treat them right since he can't.

"...I'm gonna leave this to you, all right?"

"Mm-hmm," Barry confirmed inattentively.

Of course the foster-father picked up on the strange behavior. "You okay?"

Barry looked up, then around, then back to Joe's eyes. It's not like he can tell him about the secret child. "Yeah, ya know, just this Crisis that's coming. Cisco's not taking it so great." It's true, he isn't.

Mr. West with his ever wise knowledge nods in understanding. "Let me guess which part. Cisco is a lot like you - it is in his nature to want to save lives. Especially under these circumstances." With that bit of enlightenment, the cop took his leave. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Barry said dumbly. He started to think of how to get Cisco on track with the plan - and get his mind off the sadness of being an absent father. "Thanks, Joe."

Off guard, the detective turned around. "Thanks for what?"

"I think I know how to get through to Cisco."

* * *

Meanwhile…

With the speedster gone, the two women sat in an awkward silence. The reporter quickly stood up, starting to make her way to the door.

"I'm going to see if I can help Ralph with that missing person's case," she explained. "See ya, Caitlin."

"Frost," the lesser-known superhero muttered.

She released a long, bored sigh and stood up from the comfy couch. She exited through a different doorway and headed to her room. There wasn't much she could do nor was there anything to do right now. Fortunately, there was always the independent child she had to occupy her time. How lucky were her and Caity to have a kid that was fine when left alone for a few hours; a God-given miracle. However, as she came closer to her room, she started to hear crying; high-pitched as if from a little being. The noise freaked the meta out and her white hair changed to a red-tinted brown.

Caitlin instantly ran into the room once she heard the sound of pain. She bent down and saw the little boy holding his arm, tears streaming down his cheeks. There was a small gash, bright red blood seeping out. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into the comforting hug, his sobbing dwindling down to sniffles.

"What happened, Charlie?" The doctor leaned back, studying the cut.

"I-I w-wanting to play with dino and t-tripped. Red block cut me," the little boy explained.

"It doesn't look that deep," Dr. Snow thought aloud. She looked up at his sweet face and put a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "I'm going to go and get you a Band-Aid. Do you think you'll be okay until I get back?"

He nodded and she kissed his forehead before standing up. She kept an eye on him as she exited the room, then she started to fast-walk to the medbay. By the time Caitlin was in her domain, she was up to a slow jog. She hurried to try and find a band-aid in her desk drawers. With Barry's healing ability, there wasn't much need for any. Of course, being a prepared doctor, she knew she had a box or two; where did she put it? Frantically digging through the last drawer, she found a box. Holding it up with triumph, she started to make her way out, but was stopped by her best friend. She didn't have time for this…

"What are those for?" Cisco asked with an amused grin, biting off the top of a twizzler.

Caitlin thought for an excuse, mouth hanging open. Suddenly, she started speaking, but she had no control. "I cut my leg. Clumsy me! See ya!" Her body slipped past the confused engineer. Her legs swiftly carried her to her room.

"I hate it when you do that," Caitlin muttered.

If Frost could be seen, her eyes would be rolling carelessly. "_You needed an excuse, and you're _not _the best_ _liar._"

The woman with two personalities entered the room and applied the bandage. Charlie was back to his cheerful self when she kissed it all better. She stood up, then plopped herself on the bed.

"You know, Cisco is going to kill me for missing two years of being an uncle." The bioengineer spoke thoughtfully.

"_We'll tell him soon enough. Maybe after this whole death of the Flash thing._"

That statement struck something inside the doctor. Her eyes started to water, but she quickly blinked them away.

"How are you so much better at handling this?" Caitlin asked her frosty persona.

"_It isn't like him and I have really bonded. We never had many one-on-one or life changing moments. He never trained me, either." _Frost explained. "_Even though I was way better than Ralph,_" she muttered. "_Sure, I'm a little sad about it. That's only because of my _tiny _attraction to him. And, again, that's because he looks like Savitar_."

"You need to get over that psycho," Caitlin was exasperated with this problem.

Frost became defensive of her past lover. "_He isn't a psycho! He has feelings which were tortured by your friends in the other timeline. How would _you _feel to be a disposable life? All frustrations about your look-alike taken out on you? As well as being compared to the great things he did? Never being good enough?" _Frost waited for a reaction, but none came. "_Exactly. His vengeance was justified._"

Caitlin shook her head. "I'm just saying that he's never coming back. He was erased from existence!"

There was a long pause, silence only disturbed by the boy's playfulness. "_I know. You're right. It isn't like I can stop loving him, though."_

"And I'm not saying that. I'm only saying that you should be going out. Try and move on. Shouldn't Ralph the 'life coach' be teaching you that?" She partly joked.

"_He doesn't know that I was ever in love. And he never will. Like I would want him to walk me through the break-up portion of the 'Book of Ralph.'"_ Frost laughed softly.

The Team not having much need for them, Caitlin and Frost stayed with their angel of a toddler. Near lunchtime, Barry sped in with the greasy aroma of Big Belly Burger. Caitlin reached out eagerly for the food, just now realizing how hungry she is.

"Give that to Mama," she said in a goofy voice.

Barry's eyes lit up mischievously. "You think this is for you?" He kept the bag away from the doctor's attempts to snatch it.

After a few more attempts, she gave up with a pout. "C'mon," Frost said, eyes glowing white.

Barry said nothing for a few minutes, just looking and contemplating. "Ask nicely...in a baby voice," he ordered with an amused smile.

Frost crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no."

"No food for you, then." He said, making a move to leave.

He traveled a few feet before he heard, "fine." He spun around to see her annoyed face. "May I have the food pwease?" She asked in the manner the superhero wanted.

He smiled cheekily as he handed over her bag of fast food. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"It was torture," she drolled, quickly grabbing the paper bag.

Barry chuckled and went to sit on the bed. When he looked up, instead of seeing white locks, he saw auburn hair. He held a pleasant smile as she sat down. With yearning eyes, Caitlin pulled out a wrapped burger from the bag. She unwrapped it and took a hungry bite. She moaned with content.

"Ya know," she started while still chewing, "Frost is kinda mad at you." She paused to swallow. "But it's totally worth it."

Barry was confused. "Couldn't you have just gotten food yourself?"

"Well, Charlie cut himself earlier and I didn't want to leave him again," Caitlin explained. The father's eyes widened in slight panic. "He's okay, I got him a bandage, but…" She trailed off into thoughtful silence for both of them.

"I don't know if I like keeping Charlie a secret from the rest of the team," the leader confessed.

Caitlin let out a relieved sigh when she heard those words. "I agree." Her eyes slowly widened in panic as she voiced possible scenarios that could happen. "What if both of us get captured? No one will know to take care of Charlie! Or if we both get hurt? Or kill-"

"Cait," Barry said firmly, interrupting her spiraling. She closed her eyes and leaned into the arm she didn't notice slung around her shoulders. "We're okay. You're okay, I'm okay, and _he's_ okay."

"But what if-"

"No 'what if's, okay?"

Caitlin hesitated before weakly responding, "okay."

"Promise?" He lifted her chin up to look her in the eye.

Unlike her previous answer, she spoke with sincerity, "I promise."

Their faces were so close, everything else seemed to melt away. They were both lost in each other's eyes, seeing one another's naked souls. His middle and index fingers lingered on her chin, gravitating them closer. They could each feel the breathing of the other getting deeper, as their noses were nearly brushing.


End file.
